A Rose Among Thorns
by Amor Nubila
Summary: Admetus had lived his whole life in the warehouse with his father, even if they didn't see eye to eye. But for his most recent birthday he was given a gift. That gift being a small tuxedo of a cat, that Addie could do what he wanted with. With Macavity having an ulterior motive in mind.
1. A Gift To Keep

**So, this just came to me. So since I have a little time every now and then I thought I might as well write it up before I forget it altogether. So sorry that I have been unseen for a while, I'm currently writing the next chapter for To Escape the Devil's Grip and a new story for Game of Thrones. This is just a little break for me.**

 **The characters of this story is mainly going to be Macavity, Admetus and Misto.**

 **The canon characters in this are all owned by TS Elliot, Andrew and RUG. Though I do claim any OCS in the story unless I otherwise state. Thank you!**

* * *

A Rose Among Thorns 

Chapter One: A Gift To Keep

"That's the bell!" A voice boomed over the speakers of the warehouse, signaling that training for the day was over. The toms is the training room all relaxed from their fighting stances. All wiping the sweat off their foreheads as they grabbed the drinks and strolled out, ready to get the chores done for the day."Addie!" A small, yet muscular tom ran towards the orange-brown tom. "Your father sent me." He breathed, leaning forward ever so slightly to catch his breath. Ademtus laughed, a slight roll in his eyes.

"You really need to become athletic. I mean, you work here, and yet you are always out of breath," The older tom smirked, leaning against a wooden crate. "What does my father want?" He asked. The tom could of been more interested, or even acted more interested. But most of the time his father had wanted to talk politics, and well, he would much prefer to stay clear of the politics that surrounded the warehouse. There was too much bloodshed in the politics his father ran.

"Yes, well, your father doesn't really allow me to train like you guys. I'm merely a messenger for him. Though I have my way with my claws." He smirked, extending the claws. "He didn't tell me what he wanted, he just said to send for you."

"Your claws haven't ever seen a battle, you don't know how well they work, Quilon" Admetus laughed, pushing the smaller tom. Quilon growled lowly as he lost his footing, falling to the floor without so much as a thud. "I'm guessing if I don't go, he'll come and get me?"

"No, if you don't come, he hurts me. Like last time." Quilon frowned, staying on the ground as he rubbed his arms. "Please, just go to him Addie, its nothing bad, I swear." Admetus huffed and offered his paw to the younger tom, helping him up onto his feet. With a nod of thanks, Admetus slowly made his way to the warehouse office.

The ginger tom sang quietly to himself as he walked the long hall ways, passing only a few hench cats. He greeted most that crossed his path, but they had never returned the greeting. Only ever Mungojerrie, and his sister sometimes. After a few minutes of walking and humming 'staying alive', Ademtus came to the office of his fathers. The inscription perfectly written in calligraphy: Macavity. The door was heavily guarded with two hench cats on either side. True, Macavity was the most feared cat in London, but he still needed his protection. Admetus nodded his head to the guards as he walked into the office.

The office was like normal offices, a desk with many different files on, two bookcases behind. Though Admetus knew that one of those bookcases was a hidden door, that he figured out when he was just a kitten. The room behind that door? Well, Macavity wiped it from his memory, but he knew there was one there. There was a fireplace that looked onto the desk, a few misc items were scattered upon it to give the room a bit more life. Then on the far wall there was three giant windows that looked out onto the Thames and the rest of London. The red tom known as Macavity sat on his desk, his yellow eyes glaring at his son. It was no secret, even to his father, that Admetus would of never helped his father with an heir. Admetus never really looked towards a queen in the same way that he did with toms. He had tried to keep his preference to himself, but since Macavity had made it known about his acceptance it was never that secret anymore.

"Admetus, my dear boy." He spoke in his usual sly voice, like venom dripping off his tongue. Admetus nodded his head in greeting. Even though the Napoleon of Crime was his father, there wasn't much love there. Well, there wasn't any obvious love, hidden love yes.

"You wanted to see me?" Admetus asked softly as he leaned back into the door, his arms folded against his chest. His father simply nodded, moving to stand near the window.

"It was your birthday the other day, correct?"

"Well, father, you knew. I got the message you sent me yesterday. " Admetus shrugged, "What of it? You've never done anything for it previously." There was anger in Admetus's voice, but he kept it contained to himself.

"This year is different." He smirked, "I got you a present, for you to keep and use as you please." Macavity purred, snapping his fingers. A bright light filled the middle of the room causing Ademetus to cover his eyes. When the room had returned back to its dismal self, the only thing that was where the light had originated from was a small black tuxedo cat. His petite frame shaking a mile a minute. The young cats head slowly looked around his surroundings, ignoring Ademetus completely but when he saw Macavity his breath stifled.

"Who's this?" Admetus asked to break the room's silence.

"Quaxo."

"From the junkyard you speak so lowly off?" Admetus raised his eyebrows at his father, taking a step closer to the tuxedo cat. Quaxo simply hissed weakly and tried to back away.

"Yes, their magic cat. Or so they say. I've cut off his magic with that collar around his neck. " Macavity mumbled, kneeling down behind the tuxedo. "Don't be shy, my dear thing. This is your new owner." He chuckled darkly. "I put him into your care, to stay in your room Ademtus." He smirked. Admetus nodded, his father's evil glint repeating in Ademtus's eyes. A flash of yellow swimming through.

The ginger tom took the young cat by the wrists, leading him out of his fathers office. He could feel Quaxo shaking within his grasp, the poor thing. But he wasn't going to allow himself to feel sorry for the other. He couldn't. His loyalty was to his father, he had given the other to him for a reason other than his birthday.

Once they got to Admetus's room, he paused for a moment. Admetus wanted to show Quaxo indirectly that his room's door would be guarded at all times. Most of the time, captive cats would try to break out sometime or other and Admetus really didn't want to go through the trouble of trying to find the other in a warehouse. Once he was sure that the younger tom had taken in the sight, he opened up the doors to his room.

The bed was situated in the middle of the room, with a curtain that could be pulled all around the double bed. It was perfect for the privacy that Admetus had wanted, and to make the room darker during the lighter months or for the days that he could sleep in. There was a tub to the side of the room, with a few books scattered around. Addie loved to read when he was soaked in water. There was a large window and window ledge on the back wall, with a small pile of books on the cushioned ledge. Then a desk with paper scattered and a feathered pen laid carefully on top.

"This is where you'll stay." Admetus spoke softly, letting go of his wrist once the door was shut.

"In the same bed?" Came a quiet shaky voice as Quaxo backed away. "No."

"No?" Admetus answered him, "I don't believe that you have much of a choice." He growled quietly. The tuxedo cat whimpered quietly as he kept shaking his head. Admetus sighed. "For the first couple of nights you can have a blanket and a pillow, for the floor." He walked towards a small cupboard, taking out a feather pillow and a matching blanket, throwing it down to the ground close to the bed. Once the blanket had landed on the floor, the small cat had curled up with it. Still his body wasshaking.

"I won't rush you." Admetus whispered as he kneeled down before him. "I'm not here to hurt you, or make you feel unsafe." The ginger tom gently stroked Quaxo's headfur, getting a muffled hiss in return. "But remember, if you wasn't mine, you would of been a playmate for the guards downstairs." He hissed back warningly. The older tom stood up, allowing his new roommate to get comfy.

For a time, Admetus didn't bother with the other tom. Though he did often glance towards him to make sure he was alright. The tuxedo had mainly slept through the hours that he had been in the room for. A knock came at the door, though the noise had not woke the sleeping tom.

"Yes?" Admetus called,putting the book that he was reading to the side and opening up the door a slight. A female stood at the doorway with a covered dish, handing it to the ginger tom. "It's tuna today." She spoke and bowed her head. "Enough for you both." With that, she left.

"Is that food?" Quaxo whispered as his eyes flickered open.

"Do you want some?" Admetus asked as he placed the dishes onto the table in the corner. When he didn't recieve an answer, he looked over at the tom on the floor. "Well?"

"No.." He mumbled, the fear back into his eyes. "No.. I ate already."

"I know you didn't. My father doesn't feed prisoners." Admetus chuckled, "But I won't force it down your neck." The ginger tom smirked, sitting in the chair. He had hoped the other tom would of eaten something, but he didn't. He was sure that Quaxo was hungry but a bit too stubborn to eat for now. The younger tom didn't want to be in this room, and was trying to make his point by refusing food. Well, he would have to eat some time. Otherwise he would starve.


	2. Wonderland

**So this took forever! Thanks to all those who are waiting patiently, I should really write more! Anyways, a few updates about me. I now have a full time job along side college ( So bassically no days off and I'm always doing work). I am also going to the USA soon, and then Germany in September to see a friend in CATS! Yes! A Friend! I can't wait.  
** **Now on to the story. All characters are owned by RUG unless they are an OC, then they are owned by me! Please read and review, as they are greatly appreciated !**

* * *

A Rose Among Thorns

Chapter Two: Wonderland

The night for Admetus came and disappeared as quickly as all other nights. Although he found his thoughts and dreams consumed by the new tuxedo tom that was sleeping on his floor. His petite frame curled up around him in his dreams, making Admetus, for once, feel loved. The ginger tom knew, even in a dream, that the new tom was not meant for him to fall in love with. No. He was a gift to use and abuse, like his father would do. Like he would end up doing. Like father, like son, as they say.

The sun was barely on the horizon as a loud clang of a plate had woken Admetus up. The male gripped the bed sheets as he sat up suddenly, allowing his heart rate and breathing become normal before taking a peak out of the sheer curtain that surrounded his bed. Admetus would never admit that bumps in the night frightened him. His brown eyes adjusted to the limited light when he saw the figure of Quaxo near his desk. He sighed deeply, mostly to catch his breath back.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown, not bothering with moving from where he was sat.

"I..." Admetus could still see the fear that lingered in Quaxo's eyes, that was not going to leave anytime soon, he was sure. "Nothing. I was... exploring." The younger tom squeaked, quickly scampering off to his blanket and pillow on the other side of the bed.

"You're hungry." The ginger tom commented as he watched the other tom around the room, sure he was a hard figure to see in the darkness but the white patches illuminated in the dark. With his hunger comment, he saw Quaxo shake his head. Of course the other would not admit it, he was scared and would much rather starve. The younger tom probably thought the food was poison.

After a few moments of what felt like long silence, Admetus could vaguely hear the the whimpered snores of the other cat. Well, at least he could sleep peacefully. Admetus stayed up from then on, he watched the faint sunlight rise through the window.

* * *

Quaxo woke groggily a few hours later. The room quiet with the only sound being the birds outside the window. He rubbed his eyes as he glanced around the bedroom.

"Ad..?" He whispered shakily as he pulled himself up. "Admetus?" He frowned and stood up on his weak legs, seeing that the room was completely empty. Admetus must of left to go train, or go to his father. Quaxo honestly did not know, or even care.

A moment of adrenaline came from no where as he stared quickly around each possible exit. Maybe he could escape. The young tom threw himself against the main door, not the brightest escape route but it was the only one he could think of at that time. He kept trying the handle to open up the door but each time he tried, it failed.

"Knock it off Kit!" A guard's voice growled angrily as a bang came through the door.

"No.." He whined as Quaxo slipped down the door, his head in his lap. He was hungry and scared. This wasn't his home. This wasn't what his life was suppose to be like.

Hours passed by before Quaxo saw Admetus again. The petite tom was curled up on the window ledge, a book in his lap opened up to a random page. He had hoped that reading would take his mind of his life, but it hadn't. Nor would it, he thought. His eyes stared at the tom up and down.

Admetus smiled faintly when he saw the other, his paw wiping off the sweat from his forehead. He had been in training for the majority of the day. "Reading are we? What book?" he asked softly, sitting down at his desk.

"A.. book.. Er," Quaxo mumbled, staring back down at the page in front of him. "Er, Alice in Wonderland." He read, "I've skipped most of it." He whispered with a frown.

"Why? It's a good.. well, it is a good fantasy book." He commented with a soft laugh. "I like the gritty books more, but if you like fantasy, well, I will get some more." He grinned, thinking he was finally getting through to the other tom. Well, at least he was talking back, even if it was very basic.

"I.. thanks." Quaxo whispered back to him, shutting the book and popping it back onto the pile of books near the window ledge. "I'm hungry.."

"You will be!" He laughed, "You have refused to eat anything since you've been here, dinner is soon. I'll give you some, if you want?" The younger tom nodded, looking slightly happy for about few minutes.

After a few moments, Admetus stood up, heading to sit next to the tuxedo. He could feel the tuxedo shaking once again, maybe he was too close. Though for that moment, he didn't care.

"Don't shake.. please." Admetus pleaded, moving close to his body, his paw stroking Quaxo's slowly. "I would never hurt you."

Quaxo froze as he felt the other paw, closing his eyes. "I.. Macavity will." He tripped over his words as his eyes began to water.

"Macavity can't hurt you, I'm with you. He gave you to me," He mused, wiping away the tears. He felt sorry for the younger male, but he wouldn't show it. He couldn't show it. He had to live up to the expectation of his father, being a heartless man. He frowned before leaning in closer, his lips touching Quaxo's ever so faintly. Although the whimper that came from Quaxo made him pull away. "I can't hold back forever." He commented before leaving his side to sit back at his desk. Quaxo curled up into a tighter ball, his eyes still watering from the connection that they had made.

After a few minutes, food arrived at the door. Yet, when Admetus offered some to Quaxo, the tom refused. He turned his nose up and tried to fall asleep once again. All he did was sleep. Admetus was beginning to get nervous over his lack of eating and increase in sleeping. His body was shutting down, he knew, but he couldn't force him to eat..

* * *

 **That's this chapter done! I hope you guys like it! I will also be trying to work on To Escape the Devil's Grip soon, so go read that and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
